wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Brock Lesnar
Brock Edward Lesnar (n. 12 de julio de 1977) es un luchador profesional de artes marciales mixtas que luchó en la WWE, New Japan Pro Wrestling y Ohio Valley Wrestling, dando el gran salto de su carrera profesional en la WWE. Brock trabaja en Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC), donde es el actual campeón de peso completo, después de derrotar a Randy Couture el 15 de noviembre del 2008 en el UFC 91. Carrera Comienzo de su carrera Lesnar se formó como luchador en la Webster High School en Webster, South Dakota, en la cual durante su último año consiguió un récord de 45-5. Más tarde acudió a la Universidad de Minnesota, en la cual tuvo como asistente a otro luchador profesional, Shelton Benjamin. En el 2000 Lesnar ganó el National Collegiate Athletic Association de lucha de los Pesos Pesados. Previamente formó parte de los Minnesota Golden Gophers, luchando también en el Bismarck State College. Cabe destacar también el Campeonato de los Pesos Pesados de la NCAA que consiguió en el 2002. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment 2002 thumb|Brock Lesnar con el WWE Championship Tras su paso por los colleges, Lesnar optó por la World Wrestling Federation. Fue destinado a luchar a la Ohio Valley Wrestling, dónde formó equipos conocidos como los Minnesota Stretching Crew con su antiguo compañero de habitación en el college, Shelton Benjamin. Benjamin y él ganarían el OVW Southern Tag Team Championship tres veces. Lesnar debutó en la WWF el 18 de marzo de 2002 en RAW atacando a Al Snow, Maven y Spike Dudley, acompañado en todo momento por Paul Heyman. Más tarde, Lesnar fue drafteado a RAW, haciendo que Paul Heyman se confirmase oficialmente como manager de Lesnar, el cuál tomó el nombre de "The Next Big Thing" (La Siguiente Gran Cosa). Lesnar tuvo en 2002 una enemistad con los Hardy Boyz. En su primer show televisado en Backlash 2002, se enfrentó a Jeff Hardy ganando el combate por K.O. La siguiente noche en RAW se enfrentó a Matt Hardy derrotándolo de la misma manera. En Judgment Day 2002 formó equipo con Heyman, derrotando a los Hardy Boyz después de que Lesnar le aplicara el F-5 a Jeff y Heyman lo cubriera. El 23 de junio de 2002 Lesnar ganó el King of the Ring 2002 derrotando a Rob Van Dam en la final. Más tarde, en Julio de ese mismo año, fue traspasado a SmackDown!. Ahí tuvo un feudo con Hulk Hogan, en el cual salió victorioso, añadiéndosele otro feudo con el entonces Campeón Indiscutible, The Rock. En SummerSlam 2002 derrotó a The Rock ganando el Campeonato Indiscutible. Ese mismo año, se convirtió en el Campeón de la WWE más joven de la historia, con 25 años y 44 días. Lesnar subió rápidamente al tope de los luchadores de la WWE, tras un combate con The Undertaker en Unforgiven 2002, el cuál acabó en Doble-DQ, reteniendo Lesnar el título. Al mes siguiente, en No Mercy 2002 se enfrentó de nuevo a Undertaker, esta vez en un Hell in a Cell. Anterior al combate, Lesnar y Heyman rompieron la mano de Undertaker pero, a pesar de las súplicas y peticiones de Heyman a la entonces [[WWE Smackdown|Gerente General de SmackDown!]] Stephanie McMahon, el combate se realizó como estaba previsto. El combate (en el cual ambos, incluido Heyman, acabaron sangrando) finalizó cuando Lesnar invirtió una Tombstone Piledriver frustrada en su F-5, ganando el combate. El siguiente contendiente al título sería The Big Show, con el cuál perdería el título en Survivor Series 2002, siendo traicionado por Heyman. Después de esto en el evento Armaggedon 2002 en la que Big Show defendía el título ante Kurt Angle, Big Show le aplicó una garra contra la lona a Kurt, Lesnar interfirió y le aplicó una espectacular F5 lo cual destrozó a Big Show y Kurt Angle le quitó el campeonato, más tarde, Lesnar se las vería con Kurt. 2003 thumb Más tarde, en Royal Rumble 2003 vencería a Big Show, clasificándose para el Royal Rumble match, el cual ganaría echando fuera del ring al último hombre, The Undertaker. Después de ganar la Royal Rumble, Lesnar tuvo un feudo con Kurt Angle. El combate entre Angle y Lesnar en WrestleMania XIX supone un momento histórico dentro del wrestling americano. Lesnar recuperó el título, pero hacia el final del encuentro Lesnar realizó un Shooting Star Press, el cual Lesnar erró, sufriendo una conmoción cerebral a causa de este movimiento. Después del evento, John Cena apuntó hacia Lesnar para poner casi fin a su carrera (usando el F-5 impulsándose con su pierna en un poste del ring) después de un combate previo entre ellos. Esto hizo que Cena obtuviera un combate por el título en Backlash 2003 pero Brock resistio más. Lesnar retuvo el título en este encuentro ante Cena. Anteriormente al evento Backlash 2003, Big Show lesionó gravemente a Rey Mysterio, al cual se llevan en camilla. Esto hizo que se reanudara la enemistad entre ambos, quiénes se enfrentaron en Judgment Day 2003 en un Stretcher match. Lesnar retuvo gracias a la ayuda de Mysterio y de una máquina elevadora. En una edición de SmackDown!, Lesnar realizó un Superplex a Big Show, al cuál el impacto contra el ring le produjo un colapso. Finalmente, en Vengeance 2003 Lesnar perdió su título ante Kurt Angle en un Triple Threat Match, en el que también participó Big Show. Alrededor de SummerSlam 2003, Lesnar cambió a heel, encabezando la lista de contendientes por el título. En uno de estos encuentros, se realiza un Iron Man Match en una edición de SmackDown! que dura alrededor de 60 minutos, en el cual Lesnar sale victorioso, suponiendo otro momento histórico en la historia de SmackDown!. El primer contendiente que tuvo Lesnar para su tercer título fue The Undertaker, al cual derrotó en el primer combate por el título en No Mercy 2003 en un Biker Chain Match, siendo la segunda vez que derrotaba al Enterrador en un combate por el título en No Mercy. Más tarde, cercano al evento Survivor Series 2003, el entonces Gerente General de SmackDown!, su ex-manager y enemigo Paul Heyman, le programó un Survivor Series Match de 10 hombres, formando el Team Lesnar (The Big Show, Matt Morgan, A-Train, Nathan Jones y el propio Lesnar), en el cual salieron derrotados cuando Big Show fue eliminado tras un golpe con una cadena y, posteriormente, un "F-U" de Cena. 2004 Lesnar continuó enemistado con Hardcore Holly, el cuál buscaba venganza después de que Lesnar le dañara gravemente el cuello en el 2002, lesión de la cual Lesnar nunca se disculpó. El feudo acabó cuando Lesnar derrotó a Holly reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWE en Royal Rumble 2004. Más tarde, ese mismo día, durante el Royal Rumble match, Lesnar atacó a Goldberg, aplicándole el F-5, lo cuál permitió a Kurt Angle eliminarlo. En febrero de 2004, Lesnar se enfrentaba a Eddie Guerrero en No Way Out 2004. Durante el combate, Goldberg intervino 2 veces. Durante su segunda intervención, le aplicó a Lesnar una Spear que permitió a Eddie realizar su Frog Splash, ganando el Campeonato de la WWE. Esto hizo que ambos se enfrentaran en un combate en WrestleMania XX, del cuál salió victorioso Goldberg. Además, al feudo con Goldberg se le añadió un feudo con Stone Cold Steve Austin, que se produjo cuando Lesnar le atacó y robó el quad durante una edición de RAW. Después, Lesnar comenzó una no muy brillante carrera en la National Football League (NFL), jugando en los Minnesota Vikings. Pleito contra la WWE Anteriormente Lesnar firmó una clausula de no poder competir con el fin de quedar liberado de su contrato con la WWE, lo que le prohibió trabajar con cualquier otro deporte de ocio o Empresas de Artes Marciales Mixtas antes de Junio del 2010. Lesnar aceptó la condición, pero inhabilitó al seguro para comenzar una carrera en la NFL. La WWE respondió demandando los daños y perjuicios de la supuesta infracción de Lesnar a dicho acuerdo apareciendo en la New Japan Pro Wrestling en 2004. En julio de 2005, ambos lados retiraron sus reclamos participaron en negociaciones para renovar su relación, pero el 2 de agosto la web oficial de la WWE informó de que Lesnar fue retirado de cualquier negociación con la compañía. El pleito fue escrito el 21 de septiembre. En Abril de ese mismo año, la WWE anunció en su web oficial (WWE.com) que ambos grupos habían llegado a un acuerdo y el 12 de junio, un juez federal denegó el pleito de Lesnar. 2007 Brock Lesnar estuvó en la Escuela de Artes Marciales Mixtas (Mixed Martial Arts) desde el 28 de abril de 2006, en la cual obtuvo una victoria frente a Choi Hong-man, en Corea del Sur. Antes de llegar a la Escuela de Artes Marciales Mixtas, pasó por la New Japan Pro Wrestling, en la que estuvo casi 1 año, ganando el IWGP World Heavyweight Championship frente a Masahiro Chono y el vigente campeón Kazuyuki Fujita, el 8 de octubre de 2005. Carrera en MMA Brock Lesnar tuvo su debut en Japan contra Min Soo Kim ganadole en el primer asalto, luego de lanzarse sobre el y ganado por K.O. técnico ya que el japonés no podía defenderse, quedando con la marca 1-0-0 Ultimate Fighting Championship (2008-presente) thumb El día 2 de Febrero del 2008 el debut de Brock Lesnar en UFC, en el evento UFC 81 ante Frank Mir no tuvo un final feliz para el ex-luchador de WWE, luego de que Lesnar perdió por rendición a los dos minutos y medio, del primer round. Lesnar comenzó la pelea apagando fuego, dándole buenos golpes y tirando a la lona a su oponente, pero en un descuido, Frank Mir le aplicó palanca a la rodilla de Lesnar con el desenlace antes mencionado. Mir avanzo su record a 11-3 y Lesnar quedo con marca de 1-1-0. "Tenía los codos de Brock Lesnar en mi cabeza y aguante para someterlo. Sabía que sus piernas eran débiles, así que fuí por ellas," dijo Mir. "Le dejé mi pierna ahí," dijo Lesnar. "No hay excusas, él fue el mejor peleador esta noche." Lesnar fue fuertemente promocionado para este encuentro, en el que se pensaba que triunfaría, aunque muchos pensaban que Lesnar al haber sido luchador no tenía lo necesario. Entre el público se encontraban presente Kurt Angle, The Undertaker, Stone Cold, JBL y Sable. El 9 de agosto Brock reaparece en el campo de la UFC 87 enfrentando a Heath Herring, iniciando el combate con una de las arremetidas más espectaculares en la historia de la UFC, dejando a Herring con ambos ojos semi cerrados. Finalmente y luego de completar los 3 rounds reglamentarios, la pelea fue dada a Lesnar por unanimidad, quedando su record MMA 2-1-0. Brock Lesnar se coronó campeón interino del peso completo en UFC tras vencer a Randy Couture el sábado 15 de Noviembre del 2008 dentro del evento UFC 91. Ganó el combate cuando en el segundo asalto logró pegarle un puño en la cara de Couture lo que causó que este cayera al suelo, en donde Lesnar luego le atizó puñetazo tras puñetazo en la cara hasta que el arbitro detuvo el combate. El 2009 será el escenario para los dos campeones interinos Frank Mir y Brock Lesnar, por el título de pesos pesados del mundo en la UFC. En lucha thumb|Brock Lesnar aplicando el F-5 *'Movimientos finales' **''F-5'' (WWE) / Verdict (NJPW) (Fireman's carry with tornado DDT) **''Brock Lock'' (Over the shoulder seated single leg Boston crab - WWE / Bearhug - OVW) **'Shooting star press' *'Movimientos de firma' **Overhead belly to belly suplex / Overhead belly to belly superplex **High impact clothesline **Multiple turnbuckle thrusts **Doble o triple powerbomb **Doble o triple rib breaker **Standing or spinning spinebuster **Release German suplex **Top rope superplex **Snap scoop powerslam **High lifting belly to back suplex **Knee lift to the gut **Snap suplex *'Managers' **Paul Heyman **Vince McMahon *'Apodos' **The Next Big Thing Campeonatos y logros thumb|Brock Lesnar como el WWE Champion Lucha libre profesional *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Inoki Genome Federation' **IWGP Third Belt Championship (1 vez) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con Shelton Benjamin *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (3 veces) - una vez como Undisputed Champion **King of the Ring (2002) **Royal Rumble (2003) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated': **Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2002 **Luchador del Año - 2002 **Feudo del Año - 2003 vs Kurt Angle **Pelea del Año - 2003 vs Kurt Angle - en un Iron Man Match de 60 minutos en SmackDown! **Ranqueado N°1 en los PWI 500 el 2003 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2002 **Mejor Brawler - 2003 **Feudo del Año - 2003 vs Kurt Angle **Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2003 Mixed Martial Arts *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **UFC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez,) Categoría:Wrestlers